TT's Life
by Fausha
Summary: Something I made up. Have to read, really funny....Maybe....Abit serious at times. Also has some Romance. Adventure will show. No Flames, Read & Review.


_Isamashii Tora Bossou_

"Valliant" "Tiger" "Dangerous"

She is also known a TT she had to watch her little siblings die, she is mean and cold because of what the Dragon lord did to her. She loves Tom but does not want him to know mainly to keep him out of danger. Is a Tiger.

Likes: Strawberry wine, Tom, Fighting.

Dislikes: The Dragon Brothers and their father, and any one that hurts children.

_Hogosha __Tomodachi__ Bossou_

"Protector" "Friend" "Dangerous"

She is the older sister of TT; she promised their mother and father she would protect them just before they mysteriously died in a car crash. She failed to do that when her youngest siblings were killed. She loves Brains but knows he is one of the sons of the Dragon lord. She is known as a Tiger.

Likes: Her little sister, a good book, and _Kokimiya_ _Binshou_ _Ashidoragon_

Dislikes: The Dragon Lord.

_Ijirashii __Roze__ Bossou_

"Lovable" "Rose" "Dangerous"

She was the little sister of TT, she was called Rose little is known about a Tiger. Is dead.

Likes: Swinging on TT's tail

Dislikes: unknown

_Shuutou__ Gouman__ Bossou_

"Careful" "Proud" "Dangerous"

He was the little brother of TT and was called G, little is known about him, he was the one that warned TT that they were being watched. Was a Tiger. Is dead.

Likes: Swinging on TT's tail

Dislikes: unknown

_Chikan Kijuuki Osekkai_

"Pervert" "Crane" "Nosy"

He is called Tom because he is a Peeping Tom he is in love with TT, he is a fun going person when he is not in a fight, in any fight he is really serious he would go into a blood rage if TT was kidnapped. He has a long scar on his chest from peeping on TT, it starts between his pectorals and ends at his navel. Is a Crane.

Likes: Parties, TT, Peeping.

Dislikes: The Dragon Brothers and their father.

_Kyo Ookami Youchigiri_

"Big" "Wolf" "Childish-honor"

She is a bit childish but she is very mature she love fashion and she will let out a high pitch scream that if she is in danger. She is very gorgeous. Nickname is 'M'e (Pronounced Emmy........ Friend made it up.)

Likes: Fashion, Tom.

Dislikes: insults.

_Puchi Urufu Youchigiri_

"Small" "Wolf" "Childish-honor"

She is really brave for her size, she will stay by her sister's side no matter how dangerous it gets, and she is really cute but rather be scary. Nickname is me (Pronounced My....Same Friend as before made this one up.) Is a Wolf Cub.

Likes: Tom.

Dislikes: People who thinks she is cute.

_Onbin__ Fukumiwarai __Monomezurashii_

"Gentle" "Smile" "Curious"

She is a country star that loses her memories and is living with TT and Tomo; she is called Jill by her close friends. Is a Humming Bird.

Likes: singing, writing her songs.

Dislikes: the dragon brothers.

_Bakabakashii Ryoku Ashidoragon_

"Stupid" "Burly" "Evil-dragon"

He is the youngest of the Dragon Brothers, he has his fathers build and is very stupid, the scars on his cheeks was given to him by TT, he is known as Baka, TT fought him 1st. Is a Dragon.

Likes: Marshmallows

Dislikes: TT

_Futsutsuka__ Hayaku__ Ashidoragon_

"Rude" "Fast" "Evil-dragon"

He is the eldest of the family, he is known as Foots and obtains his scar over his nose by TT, and she fought him 2nd. Is a Dragon.

Likes: Pickles

Dislikes: TT

_Kokimiya Binshou Ashidoragon_

"Smart" "Quick" "Evil-dragon"

He is the middle aged child of the Dragon brothers and is in love with Tomo, even though she injured his father, he hates his brothers because of their stupidity, he is given the scar over his eye (which blinded that eye) from TT, and he is torn between loyalty to Tomo and loyalty to his father but chooses in the end; he is known as Brains. Is a Dragon.

Likes: A good book, Tomo

Dislikes: his brothers

_Hitogoroshi __Hiyayaka__ Ashidoragon_

"Murderer" "Cold" "Evil-dragon"

His is the father of the Dragon Brothers or _Doragon-Buraza-zu__, _he is the one that killed TT's little siblings in front of her and raped her, he is the leader of a crime ring and is pure evil, and he has four claw marks over his face from Tomo. He is known as the Dragon Lord. Is a Dragon.

Likes: TT, being a criminal

Dislikes: Tomo, Tom

_Ba-ten __Tane__ Bakushu_

"Bartender" "Kind" "Beer"

He is the owner and bartender of the 'Drunken Lion' he is good friends with TT, he loves to tell people (who try to fight with TT) the times where she beat up some one and would make sure not to leave out any gruesome details, he always knows what TT wants to drink, he is know as Bob.

Likes: Telling stories of TT, the Drunken Lion

Dislikes: Fighting, the Dragon Lord

_Dansei Koigokoro **mujitsu**__ookami_

_"Man" "love" "innocent-wolf"_  
He is a wolf that joined the Dragon gang, he regrets the choice after he meets Jill, he falls in love and tries to find a way to quiet the gang with out dieing.  
Likes: Jill, Her music  
Dislikes: The Dragon Lord and his children.


End file.
